1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a vertical chemical vapor deposition (CVD) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
CVD is a process whereby chemical precursors are introduced into a processing chamber, chemically react to form a predetermined compound or material, and deposited onto a substrate within the processing chamber. There are several CVD processes. One CVD process is plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) whereby a plasma is ignited in the chamber to enhance the reaction between the precursors. PECVD may be accomplished by utilizing an inductively coupled plasma source or a capacitively coupled plasma source.
The CVD process may be used to process large area substrates, such as flat panel displays or solar panels. CVD may be used to deposit layers such as silicon based films for transistors. There is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that reduces the cost of manufacturing flat panel display devices.